Advice
by Kise K-na
Summary: Semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, Chiba dan Hayami juga demikian. Maka dari itu sebaiknya jangan menyesali tangan kita sendiri /Menurutku Hayami…/ [ ChibaHaya ]
**Advice**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, Chiba dan Hayami juga demikian. Maka dari itu sebaiknya jangan menyesali tangan kita sendiri /Menurutku Hayami…/ [ ChibaHaya ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari rabu, seperti biasa kelas 3-E berjalan dengan normal. Pembunuhan dan pembelajaran tetap dilakukan secara rutin dari hari ke hari, termasuk hari ini. meski bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu, masih ada yang tinggal di sekolah, seperti Kurahashi yang meminta diajarkan matematika oleh gurunya, Koro-sensei. Selain dia, ada pula yang menetap di sekolah sekadar untuk berbincang-bincang atau mengulur waktu untuk pulang. Namun Chiba dan Hayami yang berada di sekolah tidak seperti itu, mereka menetap di sekolah sementara waktu untuk berlatih menembak.

Sering kelas E mendapati mereka sedang berlatih di tengah hutan, namun mereka hanya mengabaikannya dan tidak menjadikannya gosip. Karena mereka tahu bahwa hubungan kedua sniper ini hanya sebatas partner sesama berpikiran profesional. Pernah sekali mereka ingin menjadikannya bahan gurauan, saat salah satu teman berkata dengan canda bahwa mereka mungkin punya perasaan khusus. Namun dibantah oleh keduanya dengan dingin sehingga mereka tidak berani lagi untuk membicarakannya. Toh, tak ada bukti yang menyatakan mereka saling suka.

Meski demikian, beberapa orang yang memang pada dasarnya suka iseng seperti Nakamura dan Karma tetap menyelidiki perasaan Chiba dan Hayami. Stok keisengan sedang habis, katanya. Karma yang duduk di belakang Chiba juga mengaku sering mendapati si poni absurd itu melirik Hayami sembari tersenyum, membuat mereka yakin bahwa keduanya ada 'rasa' lain.

"Haaah…"

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari samping kiri, Chiba menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Hayami dengan baju olahraga lamanya sedang mengisi peluru anti-sensei ke dalam pistol anginnya dengan posisi terduduk. Dilihat kertas target yang berada di ujung, didapatilah kertas itu bolong tepat di tengahnya. Melihat hal ini, Chiba yang juga melakukan kegiatan yang sama turut penasaran, "Ada apa?" tanyanya mendekati gadis surai senja itu.

Yang dihampiri menoleh ke arah Chiba yang berada di samping kanan, agak mendongak ke belakang karena posisi yang tidak sejajar. Setelahnya ia memusatkan pandangannya ke arah pistol anginnya lagi dengan raut kecewa.

"Sudah kuduga, akurasiku tidak lebih baik darimu…" gadis itu memeluk lututnya yang dilipat di depan dada. "Meski sudah mencoba berkali-kali, tetap saja ada setidaknya satu peluru meleset dan tidak mengenai target."

Chiba yang berada di belakang sebelah kanan Hayami hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Mungkin inilah batas akurasiku. Tidak bisa sampai sesempurna kamu, Chiba… jangankan ini, dalam pelajaran pun aku selalu standar, tidak ada pelajaran yang khusus melebihi batas standar. Haaah… mungkin aku ini memang selalu berada di batas standar, ya… mungkin dengan tanganku ini, aku memang tak akan pernah mencapai 100% meski-"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, Chiba memeluk tubuh Hayami dengan erat. Melingkarkan tangan kanannya di atas dada milik sang gadis, sedang satu lagi di bagian perut. Ia juga menundukkan kepalanya di bahu partnernya itu, sukses membuat Hayami merona merah.

"Chi-Chiba!?"

Ia menyerukan nama orang yang memeluknya itu dengan panik. Ia tak pernah dipeluk seperti itu oleh laki-laki, dan lagi wajahnya yang sangat dekat membuat hembusan napasnya terdengar jelas di telinga, menambah kegugupannya saja.

"Hayami, aku juga sama denganmu…"

Hayami menghentikan gerakan melawannya di sini, ia melirik Chiba ragu. "Eh…?"

"Aku tak bisa langsung menjalin pertemanan dengan orang lain, karena poniku ini…. Pada awalnya aku menutupinya karena teman-temanku takut dengan mataku… tapi mataku yang tertutup ini menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang lain. Sekalinya dipercaya orang lain, justru diriku malah dimanfaatkan dan pada akhirnya aku jatuh ke kelas ini," jelas Chiba, jelas terdengar bahwa ia mengatakannya dengan sedih dari nadanya. Mengetahui ini, Hayami menundukkan kepalanya, agak merasa bersalah karena membuat Chiba mengatakannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena dengan masuk ke sini, aku bertemu dengan teman-teman yang bernasib sama, dan mereka mengerti aku. Aku juga bersyukur bertemu denganmu, karena kalau tidak, mungkin aku berlatih sendiri di sini. Ah, kalau ada sniper terbaik cewek yang lain, mungkin aku juga akan kesusahan. Kemungkinan besar aku tak bisa bersikap terbuka, karena sifat yang berlawanan. Makanya, aku sangat bersyukur kaulah yang menjadi partnerku, Hayami," Chiba mengangkat tangan kanan Hayami yang memegang pistol angin anti-sensei dengan salah satu tangannya. Menjajarkannya dengan kertas target. Membuat Hayami kembali memerah malu karena tangan kiri Chiba masih melingkar di perutnya.

"Hayami, kamu benci tanganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau bilang 'mungkin dengan tanganku ini, aku memang tak akan pernah mencapai 100%' itu seakan-akan kau menolak kemampuan tanganmu yang hanya bisa di batas standar."

"…" Hayami terdiam, tak bisa menjawab sama sekali.

"Menurutku tanganmu tidak sejelek itu, kok. Tanganmu kecil, halus, dan hangat," Chiba memajukan tangannya, mencapai tangan Hayami yang memegang pistol angin, kemudian menggenggamnya. "Dan bukankah dengan tanganmu ini kau bisa mencapai sniper terbaik kategori perempuan? Kupikir itu sudah bagus, kok."

"Aku…"

"Hei, Hayami… kau tahu? Aku juga punya kekurangan. Aku tak bisa dengan mudah menghafal hal-hal yang rumit seperti biologi, atau sejarah barang kali. Aku juga tak bisa menulis sebagus tulisanmu, soalnya aku lebih sering memegang ponsel dan laptop, sih, ya… tapi aku tak membenci tanganku. Karena dengan tanganku ini, aku bisa berada di sini sebagai seorang sniper. Berkat itu, aku pun jadi tidak takut untuk diandalkan."

"… tanganku tidak sebagus tanganmu, Chiba. Kita beda."

"Memang beda. Tapi menurutku kau tidak berada di batas standar, kok. Melebihi nilai 90… menurutku Hayami nilainya 100, kok."

 _BANG!_

Bersamaan saat ia mengatakan hal itu, ia dan Hayami menarik pelatuk pistol angin, dan pelurunya melesat melalui bundaran kecil yang berada di pusat kertas. "Oh, tepat sasaran," Hayami bergumam pelan, namun Chiba yang berada di sampingnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Membuatnya penasaran, ia pun menoleh ke arahnya.

Hayami kemudian mendapati Chiba terus memandang ke depan. Ia juga masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangan dari tangannya, justru tangan besar Chiba memaksa pistol angin yang dipegang terjatuh ke tanah. Kemudian menggenggam erat dan menautkan jari-jemarinya. Tangan kirinya juga belum lepas dari lingkar perut. Membuat Hayami kembali memerah, "C-C-Chiba!?"

"Hayami benar-benar hangat…."

"… H-hah-!?" Hayami baru saja ingin melakukan tindakan penolakan, tetapi sayangnya pelukan dari sang partner menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya, mengunci pergerakan tangan kiri Hayami. Tangan kanannya pun tak bisa bergerak karena Chiba menggenggam tangannya tanpa celah sedikitpun.

"-!?" ia tersentak kaget saat pundaknya terbebani oleh kepala Chiba yang kembali tertunduk. Hayami semakin memerah saat gerak napas dari temannya itu terdengar, membuat telinganya geli. Tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Chiba yang membuatnya semakin berdebar tak karuan, ia menyuarakan protesnya yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan, "Nga-ngapain kamu, Chiba!? Kenapa tiba-tiba-!?"

"Hayami hangat…"

"huwaaaa-!?" kini tangan kanan Chiba berpindah ke tubuh mungil Hayami, melingkarkannya kembali ke atas dada sang gadis. Membuatnya makin memerah saja. "H-hei! Tu-tunggu sebent- Hyaaaaah!?" emosinya menjadi tak terkendali lagi saat bibir sang partner menyentuh lehernya. "Chi-Chiba!?"

"Manis…"

"H-hei!"

"Hayami manis… boleh kucicipi…?" Chiba mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hayami. dilihat wajah sang lelaki juga turut menunjukkan semburat merah, namun tak separah Hayami. sang gadis hanya menatap penuh kebingungan dengan sikap agresif Chiba yang begitu tiba-tiba. "H-hah!? 'Cicipi' maksudmu apa…!?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Chiba langsung mendekati wajah Hayami, mempersempit jarak antar dua kepala. 

"Ciee ciee yang lagi mesra-mesraan~!" tiba-tiba suara jahil itu terdengar dari belakang, membuat keduanya langsung menjauh dan menoleh ke belakang. "K-Karma!? Nakamura!? Koro-sensei dan Nagisa juga!? Sejak kapan kalian-!?" Chiba bertanya tanpa menutupi wajah memerahnya seperti Hayami.

"Heeh~ dia nanya, tuh, Ma 'sejak kapan' katanya~?" Nakamura menyikut Karma yang menekan tombol stop dalam merekam kejadian tadi. Seringai jahil Karma semakin melebar, "Hohoho~ Cuma dari saat Hayami menghela napas 'Haaah...' sampai 'Cicipi maksudmu apa?' kok. Tenang aja, Cuma segitu, kok~"

"Itu mah dari awal sampai akhir!"

Setelahnya Hayami berdiri menghampiri mereka dan memarahi dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah padam. Dan omelannya hanya dijawab dengan candaan oleh Karma dan Nakamura. Sedangkan Koro-sensei hanya bisa memberi selamat berkali-kali dan Nagisa hanya bisa berusaha menurunkan amarah Hayami dengan bujukan, namun pada akhirnya tidak berhasil sama sekali. Hayami masih sibuk memarahi kedua temannya itu tanpa menghiraukan Chiba yang berada di belakang.

Sniper nomor satu di kelas tersebut masih memerah malu, dan mengalihkan pandangannya terus menerus dari Hayami. ucapannya sendiri kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepala.

" _Menurutku Hayami nilainya 100, kok."_

" _Hayami hangat…"_

" _Manis…"_

Setelah mengingat ini, wajahnya makin memerah kembali. Lalu ia pun membatin dalam hati.

… _Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau barusan aku nembak dia…._

 **END**

 **Ngeheheeeee~**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga~**

 **Ini fanfic author buat soalnya ngerasa dah lama gak bikin fic ChibaHaya, jadi pengen buat lagi…**

 **Karma : fic 'Part of The Memory' nya apa kabar, thor?**

 **Author : :' maaf, ma. Author belum siap baperan bikin fic gituan…**

 **Koro-sensei : lanjutin, dong, thor! Itu tentang kehidupan para murid kesayanganku setelah aku wafat! Aku mau lihat perkembangan mereka!"**

 **Author : Koro-sensei… author lagi ngga kepengen baper. Sabar dulu, yak**

 **Ok, intinya sih ya…**

 **Makasih udah baca sampe sini~!**

 **Semoga kita bisa bertemu di fic selanjtnya~!**

 **Bye bye~!**

 **Oh, iya… jangan lupa fav sama reviewnya ditunggu di pelaminan #PLAK**


End file.
